Mirror of Truth
by ChizuruxYukimura
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru is the princess of the East, she was known for her sword fighting sills, but also, for her good looks and her childish nature . The problem was; she doesn't remember anything. She hears whispers among her servants and was always curious of what they were talking about. Until she met some unlikely people. Will she find the truth or will it turn agaisnt her?
1. Mirror of Truth-1

~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
"Hime-sama!, Hime-sama!, You need to come out now to get into your silk sakura kimono for the Royal Galla tonight!" _Ha! They will not able to find me here, besides, Those parties are all so boringg! _

~ ~Kaoru's POV~ ~  
"Kaoru-sama! Have you seen Chizuru-sama?" i looked back and forth, I found a nearby calendar and today was the royal Galla. "You know her, she usually hides during royal parties."Hai. I will look immediately." _I wish something interesting would happen here..._

~ ~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
I sat on the top of the castle's roof. The sun was burning, the sky was cloudless. "Come on... Something interesting happen."_Wait... If something did happen... What would I be doing now? Where will my brother be? Will the people lose faith in the Yukimura family? ARGG! Questions are ruining my brain! _

~ ~Kaoru's POV~ ~  
It was night-time and the Royal Galla has started. Apparently, Chizuru finally gave in due to the maids calling her name over and over again. I, however, didn't want to go. "Chizuru-sama. Please stop fidgeting." I really did not want to look at my sister getting dressed. My eyes accidentally tilted a little and I just couldn't help but stare. _She had beautiful skin, like she had bathe in Flowers. Her brown hair now hung loose and reached her shoulders, i got to admit, she looked better from the back view not that i am saying she isn't pretty or anythin-... Wait! What am I thinking!? I am her brother! I shouldn't think of things like that! Then I heard a gunshot near the front gates..._

~ ~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
It was the night of the Royal Galla and I was standing, looking at the starless sky on the balcony. Then I saw a bright, beautiful shooting star! I wished... "Make my life more interesting, please..." And that is when it all happened. "Hime-sama! There are at least 100 Ronin that are attacking the castle! They are cutting down our soldiers!" I heard a loud yell in the front gates, it sounded like... Kaoru! "Get everyone out of the castle to safety! I will go help my brother!" Without a second thought, I dashed past her. (Italics) Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. Please be ok...! I wish I never wished upon a shooting star! I knew that I can not undo my wish. I would have to just bare with this wish...

~ ~Kaoru's POV~ ~  
I felt my blood run down my arm, There was at lease 10 ronin fighting me. I knew that I could never win. I heard someone coming fast at full speed. I could tell it was Chizuru. "Kaoru! Your hurt!" Chizuru glared at all the ronin that were attacking me. "Why are you here? What is your purpose!" The ronin just smirked "Looky here! It's the princess. Kill everyone who is left in the castle including the queen!" The ronin ran past us and one of them grabbed Chizuru and thrown her like a rag doll. "Chizu- Argg..." I still felt my blood pool over the ground. I have lost too much blood and fainted.

~ ~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
I felt ill. The smell of blood wanted to make me puke. I stood up and staggered but I was ok. "Kaoru!" His blood had to be stopped!" I ripped a piece of my silk kimono and wrapped it around his arm. I knew the castle was an unsafe place for Kaoru to rest. I asked my servants to take him anywhere except here! "B-but what about you Hime-sama...?" "Just go!" They took off with Kaoru and I didn't know if I would ever see him again. But my aim was to rescue my mother, she had a rare disease and can no handle it any longer. I ran up the long stairs up to my mother's room. I heard screaming in a faint distance. "UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!" I quickened my pace. "Mother!" "Chizuru!? What are you Doing here?! Leave here at once!"  
"Enough chitchat. Princess you will be coming with us, or your mother dies..." My mothers eyes started to water. "Chizuru, don't... They will use you and it won't matter if I die, you will be the next heir to the throne..." Tears fell from my eyes. "Mother..." "Just run Chizuru." it was silent do a second. I wiped my eyes and spoke. "Alright I'll come, just release my mother." "Good deal.." The ronin holding my mother by the collar let her go and she began to breathe heavily. "C-Chizuru..." The last second, I knew, she wasn't going to live, the disease overcame her and she dropped to the floor. "M-Mother!" Loud sobs could be heard through the castle. "Princess, your deal? You will be coming with us." I stood up and walked towards the door and tried to get to the front gate with tears still in my eyes. "H-HEY! GET BACK HERE! MEN GET HER!" I was speeding up and ran as fast a cheetah. I was stopped at the gate by five men. Who were they? They were known as the Shinsengumi. The ronin finally caught up to me. MEN CAPTURE HER!" They all ran towards me.

~ ~Normal POV~ ~  
The girl did not move, she seemed almost calm. The Shinsengumi moves to protect her. When the ronin flew past the Shinsengumi, they headed straight towards her! The Shinsengumi ran as fast as they could. They knew they would no make It because the ronin were closer. Suddenly, the girl had a dark purple aura surrounding her. When the ronin reached her, they screamed and then the dark aura surrounding her swallowed all the ronin whole. The Shinsengumi had the same thought, Who was she? Then they went back to reality and saw that the girl had collapsed and The dark purple aura was fading away. Everyone ran up to her and one of the Shinsengumi members carried her off in the moon lit night...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes I will fix it right away! Oh! and be sure to take the poll on Love Potion By: PandaMistress. She comes up with the best ideas xD Thanks again for reading :D Ill try to update A.S.A.P (REVIEW PLZ!)**


	2. Mirror of Truth-2

~ ~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
"Ugg...my head hurts..." I lifted my hand to my head. "Huh?...What's this?" Half of my hand was dark purple. I checked my leg if it also, had purple on it."What.. What is this?" I tried to wipe it off but it off but it wouldn't come off! "I guess I will have to cover myself up." I looked around the room I was staying in. "Wait... This isn't my room!" The room was practically empty. _Wait a minute, if I'm not in my room... Then... DID SOMEONE KIDNAP ME?!_ I ran and opened the door, forgetting that i had dark purple stuff on my skin. I glanced around, what kind of place is this! It looked too calm and peaceful. But then again, it felt nice. _I can't just stand here! I need to find a way out! Oh! The front gate will do! I ran as fast as I could to exit._ I saw two Guards next to the front gate. I slowed my pace down to a mere walk. "Good morning gentlemen!" They looked back at me. "AHH! A MORNING DEMON!"_Oops... I forgot to find something to cover myself up with..._ "Noo! You got it all wrong! You see, I kind of bruised myself mostly everywhere, so if you could just let me out.." The guards looked at each other. "Yes, No." They both said different answers. "Remember, the night the captains came back? They were carrying this girl! So I don't think we should let her go." _I couldn't believe this... Maybe I should just run out the gate while they are bickering._ "What's going on?" Then a man with a low red pony tail came over. "Who are you?" I asked him seriously. "Oh my name is Sanosuke Harada."_ Maybe I should run now, if too much people came, it would be bad._ "And yours?" "Chizuru, Yukimura, Chizuru." Seconds pasted by and the only thing you could hear was the wind. "W-WHAT?!" They all said in unison. Then Harada-San grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room filled with lots of people. "Hey! Kondou-San! Did you know this-!" Everyone in the room looked at me. "Hey, Introductions first Sano-San! Yelled the boy with shaggy brown hair tied up in a pony tail. "Oh um, I am Kondou the leader of the Shinsengumi, Souji Okita is the one with red hair, And you already met Sanosuke Harada, The one with the green bandana is Shinpatchi Nagakura, The one with the violet hair is Hajime Saito, the one with glasses is Keisuke Sannan, and Toshi, oh I mean Hijikata is the vice-comman-"Kondou! Why are you telling her all this!?"_Wow... What a jerk that person is..._ "Oh i thought she had the right to know..." "Anyways," asked Heisuke-kun. "What's your name?" Yukimura Chizuru." Everyone looked dumbfounded and Harada-San just sighed. "Y-you mean... Princess Chizuru!?" yelled Heisuke-kun. "Hai..." "That's what I have tried to tell you when I first came in Heisuke!" "How should I know Sano-San!" everyone let out a small sigh. "Wait, how come you have purple all over yourself...?" asked Nagakura-San. "U-um well..." "Shinpat-San! Don't question her! You know she is a princess right?" "Heisuke... You little..." With that, I told them how my mother died of a disease and that i only remember that I asked the ronin to let my mother go when she was still alive and that i took up the offer they have given me. It was hard not to spill a tear recalling all those sad memories. But It had too be done...

* * *

I was sitting on the small stairs in front of my room, it was a windy day, yet calm and quiet. I was with Okita-san, watching Saito-San practice with his sword. Sometimes, I would wish I could go outside of the Shinsengumi HQ, but all the dark purple stuff is still on my skin. "Hey, Okita-San... Do I look weird with this purple on me?..." "Well... Kind of." I pouted. "Okita-San, you're so mean..." I sat there the rest of the day thinking of what I should do if I ever got to go outside of the Shinsengumi HQ.

* * *

_Why won't any of this stuff get off me! Hey wait..._ I pulled out my sword and unsheathed it. "Well, here goes..." I felt the steel of my sword hit my skin, blood came out, but so did something else... "W-WHA! WHAT IS THIS!?" It came out all over my skin. _Ok! Keep calm Chizuru! Wait a second! So if my blood is coming out, the black oozy stuff is coming out and now all the dark purple stuff that was on my leg is disappearing now._ "Ergg... My head is pounding..._**Chizuru... You know you have little time left in this world... Destroy... Destroy.. EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH!**_ "Noo leave me alone!" I heard yells coming from outside of my door. It was very faint. I remembered I still was bleeding... "Ugg.. I have to cover this cut up..." But it was too late. I already had fallen under a deep sleep...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D **

**-REMINDER: Please take the poll on the story Love Potion :D It's By: PandaMistress. You can either pick; Harada, Heisuke, Okita, or Saito. She is going to update Hijikata last. **


	3. Mirror of Truth-3

~ ~Chizuru's POV~ ~  
"W-where am I?..."**_You don't belong in this world Chizuru. You are a...-_**"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHAT AM I!? "Chizuru! Chizuru! Wake up!" _Hmm it sounds like Heisuke... Maybe I should listen quietly a little..._ "Chizuru... Come on! Without you... There would be no light in this world, the Shinsengumi will miss you and this place will be a dull one! Come on! Chizuru wake up!" _Ok... I think this is good enough, but you got to admit, he had a cute speech_ "Heisuke... Thank you for that speech, it was cute and thoughtful..." I caught a glimpse at him blushing. "W-wait WHAT?!" I started to giggle. "Heisuke-kun! Your just so cute!" His face is now red as a tomato. "Chizuru-chan! Stop teasing me..."  
I just remembered the cut I got and how my skin was all dark-colored. "Heisuke-kun... How did my skin get better?" I looked all around my body. "Heisuke-kun... Does that silence mean..." "NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" we both blushed slightly red.

* * *

Now it has been a year since I had been at the Shinsengumi HQ. Apparently, I had forgotten about my brother and about the castle I was in. "Chizuru-chan! Come outside I want to show you something!" I heard Heisuke's voice outside, and I was awfully chilly. "Wow!" It was a white day, everything was covered in snow. Heisuke and I were playing in the snow together all day. "You guys are sure energetic." "Ah Harada-San, Nagakura-San, good morning!" The day went by fast, Heisuke and I had a snowball fight with Harada-San and Nagakura-San. It was weird because when they both targeted me at the same time, I dodged them easily. I didn't know why though. Later that day I went out patrol with Okita-San and Heisuke-kun. "What was that!? You dare defy me!?" I saw a group of ronin ganging up on a women. "Hey! You say you protect this place from ronin, but you should just look at yourselves ganging up on a women like that!" I covered my mouth and just stared at them wide-eyed at what I just said. "He. What a feisty one we got here...Maybe you should show a little respect!" The ronin unsheathed their swords and were about to cut down. When... -CLANG!- I looked up to see Okita-San and Heisuke-kun. I grabbed the women by the arm and pulled her off near a shop. "Are you okay?" The women looked to terrified to speak, but she showed a sign of gratitude with a small nod, then she was on her way. "Chizuru-chan! You knew that was dangerous!" "I know Heisuke-kun, but...I just reacted..." He just let out a small sigh, but I knew he would forgive me though.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered in the common room, talking loudly about someone exciting... I slid opened the door with tea. "Oi! Chizuru-chan! Guess what! We are going to a hot spring!" "A-a hot spring?..." I knew this was a very bad idea... I packed up my things since we were going to stay at an inn for about a week. Then I felt a cold chill pass the room. "Urg... I should go meet up with the others..." We arrived at the hot spring, it was a lively place full of people. "Hey look there's a warning sign..." "What is it Nagakura-San?" "Well, The Women's hot spring is temporarily out of use, due to an explosion, because of this, the women will have to share with the men." "W-WHAT!?" I felt my face turn bright red. "Oh and a side note." I looked up at Nagakura-San as he read. "Please no sexual harassment. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT NOTE!?" Okita-San smirked, Heisuke turned his back, Saito, and Hijikata had wide-eyes, and Harada-San plus Nagakura-San looked surprised. "U-umm...I think I should wait until you guys are all done..." Hijikata-San spoke up. "No, we can't leave you alone, ronin might be here and they might attack you, or you might run off again." "Hijikata-San, your just saying that because you want to see Chizuru-chan's naked body." "Watch your mouth, Souji." Hijikata sent him a cold hard glare. I sighed, "I guess I have no choice..."

* * *

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW I need some support :(( I added a bit of Heisuke in this one since he almost never shows up in the other chapters i typed :D FALLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW PLEASEE :(**


End file.
